YC: Rising In The East
by timewaster123456789
Summary: This takes place at the same time as YC:1 and follows a dark family studying at Durmstrang and their rise to power. The character's here will feature prominently in later editions of YC and this fic will provide some needed back story.


Vega sat in his dorm room going through his mail from the morning. At the moment he was reading a front page article "The second reign of terror is upon britain: Dumbledore has died and with it the light's best hope at thwarting he-who must-not be named."

Well that was unfortunate while he wasn't dumb enough to bank on it Vega had been hoping that Dumbledore would take care of that threat. Voldemort would likely a far more dangerous impediment to the unification of wizarding Europe than the old man. Yet again he wished that an alliance with the dark wizard was possible but it wasn't, he was far too accepting of impurities like werewolves and wizards with creature blood also he was too lenient on subhumans like goblins and centaurs. He also wanted the subjugation of muggles where as it made far more sense to integrate the muggle's technology into their lives. He crumpled the paper and tossed it aside.

He grabbed the stack of letters and opened the first with a grimace: It was from his only sister Cleo. Cleo was in her last year of Durmstrang and he prayed she wouldn't fuck anything up before she could graduate. She had slept with most of his year before he'd graduated and had probably had half the male student population within three years to either side by now. When he had been in school with her she often skipped the first class of the day at least and her homework completion-never mind quality-depended on her relative sobriety on any given night. She had all in all gotten far to used to the family name and her admittedly stunning looks getting her though school and presumably life. He kept hoping that she would mature out of it but he was beginning to run out of patience.

Hello, Vega

I assume you want my grades still but I am now legally an adult and you're not mom so get screwed...right no one wants you.

Enclosed was a picture of her in a _very _compromising position with some random student he didn't know. _awesome. _He burned both items and opened the next from his fifth year brother Malik. The kid was a trickster in the malevolent 'you are under arrest for killing him.' 'But it was just a joke' kind of way which was why his friends knew him as Loki.

Hey, Vega

Just wanted to let you that I'm still in school, the thing with the hellhound got cleaned up nicely thank you.

The included grades were good bordering on excellent as expected. Just than Vega's roommate and best friend North walked in and jump on his bed. Tall and lanky with lightning bolts of white styled into his spiky black and a thick clashing gold chain around his neck North was one of the most purebred and least refined people he'd ever met. He wasn't entirely sure why they got along but they did, maybe because their politics were almost identical. They were both 2nd years at the three-year Ragnarok institute of magical enlightenment though they'd been friends since 3rd year Durmstrang. North was majoring in magical artifacts and minoring in necromancy while Vega was taking demonology and minoring in shadow arts.

"Come on lets do something." He said exuberantly. The kid was perpetually bored.

"No thanks I need to read these and then I have three pages on the difference between summoning circles for standard and elemental demons."

"Boring." He replied. Vega sighed." "North you have the maturity of a 10 year old and the IQ of a spell creator" That combination and a sadistic streak a mile wide made North one of the scariest wizards Vega had ever met. He picked up the next letter and opened it to find nothing but a decent report card, the name at the top was that of his half brother Satir. They had never gotten along but he tried to guide the kid he really did. Was it his fault that Satir couldn't understand why it was the natural order for the pure to rule over the dross.

He opened the last letter which said simply:

To Duke Vega Nikovek head of the pure and ancient house Nikovek,

I hope that my work is satisfactory to you, if it is not please advise.

With respect, Luc.

With the letter was a grade card that honestly was probably better than the one he'd gotten for the first semester of first year. Definitely better actually. Luc was Satir's brother and polar opposite: highly intelligent, magically gifted, ambitious and arrogant as hell. Luc hero worshiped Vega but pretty much saw the rest of the world as trash. If he could curb the overconfidence Luc would probably grow into one of the greatest wizards in history. Smiling fondly he tucked the letter away and Headed down to dinner.


End file.
